76th Hunger Games
by Dancingonmytrainofthoughts
Summary: Our friends from PJaTO/HoO, TMI/TID, Glee and HoN are thrown into the 76th Hunger Games. With demigods, shadowhunters, vampires, werewolves and mundanes. Their only way out is winning, but at what cost? Rating M for murder/slaughtering and possible lemons near the end.


**Hi! So I've been writing this story for ages, but I was always too busy to finish it, but I've finished it now, and I wanted to create a story that contained something from all of my favorite books/series, and I think I succeeded. The books I've used are Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, The Mortal Instruments/The Infernal Devices, House of Night and Glee. I obviously don't own anything, copyright goes to the respective writers and creators of the aforementioned.**

**The Reaping.**

_District 1._

The main square was filled with kids, ages ranging from twelve to eighteen, girls and boys separated. Some were looking almost eager to the stage, some –mainly the younger ones- were nervously playing with their fingers, praying not to get reaped. The sound of heels could be heard, and a young woman dressed in a very fitting orange cocktail dress and pink heels mounted the stage. Tyina Aisiri had been calling the names for five years now, and every year she'd managed to surprise District 1 with a new pair of heels, each one higher and brighter than the ones before.

"Welcome, welcome. The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 1 in the 76th annual Hunger Games."

In District 1 had never been much of a story before the actual Reaping. Actually, every time it had started with just that one line, not more. And since this year was no exception, Tyina walked over to one of the two big bowls that were placed right and left of her, the left one was filled with the names of the girls, the other one with the names of the boys.

Tyina lowered her hand in the left bowl, sweeping across the little cards, until her hand stopped, lifting a single card from the bowl. In a smooth motion, the card was folded open, and the name was read.

"Reyna Aquila!"

A girl with black flowing hair and dark, determined eyes walked to the stage. She must've been around eighteen and stood tall and proud as she stood next to Tyina. Tyina walked over to the right bowl, picking a card after a couple of seconds rummaging around in the bowl. The name was quickly called.

"Heath Luck!"

A blond boy, with a goofy smile and puppy eyes looked up at the stage, the smile disappearing, eyes widening with fear, until the guys around him nudged him forward. Judging from his looks, he was around sixteen years old. He staggered to the stage, standing silently on the other side of Tyina.

"The two tributes of District 1, Reyna Aquila and Heath Luck!"

There was a round of applause as the two teenagers walked off the stage and into the Justice Building, but there was a sad undertone to it, as was only appropriate.

_District 2._

At noon, the main square was full of kids that were solemnly at the stage, soon the Representation of District 2 from the Capitol would be here, calling the names of the two teenagers that would get shipped off to their possible death. Only too soon Averin Irith was on the stage, dressed in a ridiculous blue dress that was covered with feathers and pearls. The outfit was no exception to her previous ones, every year Averin made it a challenge to look more ridiculous than the year before. Despite the atrocious outfits, she wasn't one for theatrics when it came to the Reaping. She strutted forward on her matching blue heels, sticking her hand in the bowl filled with the girls' papers.

"Isabelle Lightwood!"

A head of black hair shot up as her name was obviously called. The girl was tall, with flowing black hair and dressed fully black as well, her arms were encircled with black marks, showing the fact she was a Shadowhunter.

On the guys' half of the field, two heads had snapped up as well at the sound of the girl's name. One boy short, but quite muscled, with astonishing good looks, like his golden hair, skin and eyes. Arms covered with marks, like the girl. The other boy was tall and lean, his raven hair messy, falling into his eyes whenever he moved his head. He wasn't muscled like the golden boy, but if you'd look closer, you'd see a strength beyond physical power in his eyes. The boy's eyes were the most colorful thing on him; their sky blue color was the only sign of color on the boy, for he was white and black all over.

The girl walked onto the stage, ignoring peacekeepers that were tugging on her sleeves in order to collect her and bring her to the stage, but she easily broke free, walking on her own and standing in silence next to Averin.

Averin must have really been in a hurry, there was a lack of introduction, lack of anything except the outfit and the actual Reaping. She was now poking around in the guys' bowl, snatching out one paper.

"Jace Herondale!"

The golden boy smirked, looking up again as his name was called, but before he could break free from the crowd of boys and walk up to the stage, another voice was heard.

"I volunteer!"

This caused the golden boy, Jace, to turn his head in shock, and maybe even horror, the voice belonged to the taller boy with raven hair, who –if possible- looked even more shocked and horrified. The taller boy walked past Jace, up to stage, no hesitation in his step, yet it was clear he was not tribute material, while Jace had totally been that.

The taller boy mounted the stage, standing on the other side of the black haired girl, and only then the crowd –those who did not know them- connected the dots. They looked alike, a lot, and the boy –whose name was Alec, we learned- looked at her, with a look only an older brother can produce. And Averin just grabbed their hands, holding them up.

"Please welcome Dictrict 2's tributes. Alec and Isabelle Lightwood!"

The was an applause, a shocked one, but one nonetheless. The siblings disappeared into the Justice building, with Averin on their tail.

_District 3._

Yiecche Lesen stept forward, poking around in the left bowl. One of the cards was fished out, and the name quickly called.

"Piper McLean!"

A tall, handsome man who'd been standing among the other adults, rapidly tapping away on his phone, looked up, eyes huge. This particular man was a famous actor, Tristan McLean, who obviously was Piper's dad. A pretty girl with obvious native American roots stepped on the stage, looking nervous like hell, yet also centered, as if she was preparing herself mentally for something, though it was unknown what.

Yiecche stepped over to the right bowl, fishing out another paper, reading the name out loud.

"Henry Branwell!"

A confused ginger looked up, obviously not really paying attention to his surroundings, until a couple of other boys gave him a little push forward. The peacekeepers had to literally escort him to the stage, because he clearly wasn't really aware what was happening.

"Please welcome District 3's tributes. Piper McLean and Henry Branwell!"

And with that Yiecche, Henry and Piper disappeared into the Justice Building.

_District 4._

Kaulee Opine had been rummaging around in the girls' bowl for five minutes now, and the crowd was getting really irritated. But eventually she snatched one out, reading the name very slowly.

"Tina Cohen-Chang!"

An Asian girl, probably Korean, looked up. Almost looking pissed that she was chosen, instead of scared. She stepped on the stage, her arms crossed and a dark look in her eyes.

Kaulee grabbed the boy's name much quicker, but took much more time reading the name and saying it out loud.

"James Carstairs."

This caused a huge gasp to go through the crowd, and all heads turned in the direction of one silver boy. With his silver hair, silver eyes and pale skin, he was a true contrast to the golden boy we'd seen earlier in District 2.

A strikingly handsome boy close to the silver boy opened his mouth, probably to volunteer, but the silver boy pointed at him, a stern look in his silver eyes.

"No, you don't Will. You know why it can't be you."

The silver boy hissed, his tone low, but very serious. The silver boy moved like a shadow, a silver shadow that is, to the stage, standing next to Kaulee in a few seconds. Like the tributes from District 2, he had black marks swirling around his arms, neck and hands.

"Please welcome the tributes of District 4. Tina Cohen-Chang and James Carstairs!"

_District 5._

Maricela Bushio was dressed up a yellow cocktail dress, with ice colored heels, her reddish brown falling in loose strands next to her face, she looked fairly normal, if she had not been completely tattooed in her face, even her make-up was tattooed on, it did definitely save you time in the mornings, but unfortunately it made her look like a vampyre fledging thrown in the dishwasher.

She strutted over to the bowl that held the names of all the girls in District 5. One unlucky girl would probably never see her family again. After a suspicious glance into the bowl, probably making sure there were no bombs under the papers or whatever, Maricela fished out a single paper, folding it open.

"Santana Lopez."

A fierce raven raven-haired girl's head snapped up, her dark eyes narrowing as she looked at Maricela. She'd had her pinkies linked with a tall blonde, but without a word, she unlinked their pinkies, and walked up to the stage, not bothering with taking the aisle specially made for tributes, but just storming through the immense crowd of girls, the girls parting like the red sea in front of her.

The ravenette stood silently next to Maricela, her dark eyes murderous as she stared at the crowd, as if she could make them drop dead if she just stared hard enough. However, Maricela seemed unfazed by the Latina and stepped to the boys' bowl. Like the girl's paper, the boy's paper was quickly snatched, too.

"Simon Lewis!"

A pale boy with brown hair looked up, his T-shirt, as always, had some kind of random saying on it. This time it said: _Eating is like cleaning up your room; it gives you something to do when you're bored and don't feel like doing anything_. Sometimes the sentences were longer than other times, like this time. The paleness of his skin and his movements gave away what he truly was, though a lot of people were easily misguided by this geeky boy, not much people would think him a vampire. A red-headed girl was staring at him with sheer horror in her eyes, helplessness in her eyes as she reached out for him as he walked past her to the stage. The boy could only touch her hand for a second, before he was ushered forward by peacekeepers, though he kept glancing back to the girl every few seconds.

And there they stood, the two tributes of District 5. Miracela tried to take their hands to hold them up, presenting them to District 5, and most likely the entirety of Panem, considered it would be televised later tonight. But Santana pulled her hand back, training her death-stare on Miracela for a few seconds, before returning to stare angrily at the crowd, and Simon just felt awkward about it all, so Miracela was left with empty hands.

"Please welcome the tributes of District 5. Santana Lopez and Simon Lewis!"

More peacekeepers came and ushered the trio into the building, but one of them was clearly too hurried for Santana, 'cause she pushed one of them away, hard, causing the peacekeeper to smack into one of the others, which left Santana with a smug smile on her face as she walked on her own accord to the Justice Building.

_District 6._

Moaka Omu stood between the two bowls, dressed in a deep purple suit, ordained with pearls and ribbons, which weren't exactly manly, but despite the fact that Maoko was actually a male, it wasn't very visible, with his purple suit, purple eye make-up, and for some reason his totally non-matching pink lipstick. He liked to do everything with at least ten times the amount of drama or theatrics than any other person would do. So, instead of just grabbing a name, he let his hand dance around the paper, taking ten times the time before actually picking a paper.

"Aphrodite LaFond!"

He obviously had difficulties pronouncing her last name, so it sounded more like was eating and talking at the same time, but it was clear who he meant. A beautiful, young girl was looking at the stage and Maoko as if it were a frog she was meant to pick up. Then the look changed, to a more triumphant one, as if she expected anyone to volunteer, but as the moments of silence past, desperation broke through on her face as she was pushed forward by the people she'd moments ago would've called friends, or minions, or whatever.

With a sneer she pulled herself loose, strutting over to the stage, her beautiful features a lot less beautiful, now she was looking angry and quite bitchy.

Moako, who had been staring at her until a few seconds ago, shuddered when the blonde got so bitchy, and practically danced over to the boys' bowl, again taking ages to pick out a paper, when he finally got one, he held it up triumphantly.

"Nico di Angelo."

The boys all turned their heads to an empty spot, confusion written on their faces, because they'd been sure Nico had been standing there just seconds ago. And they were not wrong, he had been, but now he was materializing next to Maoko, shadows melting around him, as if they'd just spit him out. Apparently Nico hadn't felt like walking to the stage, and decided on shadowtravelling.

Moako didn't seem fazed at all by this trick, and grabbed the blonde's hand and the ravenette's hand, holding them up high.

"Please welcome the tributes of District 6. Aphrodite LaFond and Nico di Angelo!"

Apparently he'd managed to mispronounce both their last names now, 'cause he got a nasty look from the both of them, before they all disappeared into the Justice Building.

_District 7._

Darenia Honasia was one of the two Honasia siblings that walked the earth, unfortunately she was walking onto the stage right now, her brother probably doing the exact same thing in District 8, like they did every single year.

She stuck her hand in the bowl that held the names of the girls, a thoughtful look on her ridiculously painted face before she grabbed one of the slips of paper, holding it in front of her nose before she carefully opened it.

"Clarisse La Rue!"

She called, and again all the heads turned into the direction where a buff, eighteen year old girl was standing. Her hair was a tangled mess of curls, not too long, and a pretty shade of brown. Everyone in District 7 knew her, not just because her dad was the super powerful God of War, Ares, but also because she managed to pick a fight with almost everyone, and usually won those too, not all of them, but you probably shouldn't mention those, unless you want to find your head in the toilet. She wasn't just a bully though, she'd been years ago, but now she'd grown into a true warrior, one very favored by her dad.

She stormed up to the stage, managing to push aside every person possible, including several peacekeepers, and almost Darenia, too, though she was spared last-minute.

Darenia let out an obviously relieved sigh, quickly walking to the untouched bowl on the stage, giggling as she plucked out the slip of paper on the bottom.

"Frank Zhang!"

A big, but young boy looked up. His eyes full of fear as they flickered back to the adults, focusing on one lady, too old to be his mom, but considered they did look alike, she must have been his grandma, which was true. His mom had died when Frank was younger, and his grandma had been taking care of him ever since, not that that was for very long, 'cause he got recruited shortly after his mom's funeral. Now, with his shaved hair and ox-like form, he was a soldier in the Roman Camp, considered his dad, Mars, the Roman counterpart of Ares, was in his Roman form when he slept with Frank's mom, unlike Clarisse we saw earlier, whose dad was actually the Greek form of himself, Ares.

Frank stumbled to the aisle made for the tributes, probably knocking over a few things in the process, but he managed to walk onto the stage without really hurting anyone, though it look as if he was going to knock the microphone off the stage, but Darenia was holding onto it very tightly.

"Please welcome the tributes of District 7. Clarisse La Rue and Frank Zhang!"

Unlike a lot of other representatives, Darenia never held up the hands of the chosen tributes. No, she preferred the tributes taking the initiative, so it was up to Frank –it was always the male's initiative, according to the tradition- to be a good sport, but no one blamed him that he didn't do it, Clarisse was looking at him like a shark would look at a teeny little fish. And, despite Frank's size, Clarisse could probably beat him. It would be interesting to see them fight, especially since they were technically sort of half-siblings, with the whole Ares-Mars thing.

Peacekeepers ushered them inside, Frank and Clarisse up front, with Darenia just behind them, and the peacekeepers right after Darenia.

_District 8._

Dáire Honasia was, with his golden skin, flowing black hair and shining black eyes, absolutely stunning, it was however a shame that he was from the Capitol, and it would not take long until his beautiful golden skin would be tainted with overly bright tattoos and other absolutely wrong skin decorations. His mischievous eyes scanned the crowd, bouncing on his feet as he stood before the big glass bowl that contained the girls' names.

"So, let's pick a name, shall we?"

His voice rang through the silent crowd as he stuck his hand in the bowl, grabbing a single sheet of paper, examining it slowly.

"Jessamine Lovelace!"

A beautiful blonde slowly lifted her head, her elegant curls gently caressing her cheeks as she moved her head. With purposely slow steps, she walks to the stage, chin held up high in the air, to make sure that the rest knew they were beneath her, because that's how she thought. Dáire didn't pay attention to her attitude at all, and took a step to the left, effectively making room for Jessamine to stand behind the girls' bowl and placing himself behind the boys' bowl. Again, he resolutely grabbed a single paper, his voice ringing through the crowd as clear as a bell.

"Damien Maslin."

The heads turned towards the two boys that had been clutching hands so tightly, it looked like they wouldn't separate, but the taller of the two gently unlaced their fingers, placing a gentle kiss on the other boy's lips, then crouched down to hug the giant Labrador that was hiding behind his boyfriend's legs. As he got up, eyes shining with tears and resolution, he walked to the stage, where Dáire and Jessamine were waiting. His unfilled mark on his forehead showed proudly, giving away his vampyre fledging status. He might've been one from the Tulsa institute, since it was the only Vampyre School in District 8.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please get your hands together for our lovely duo, Jessamine Lovelace and Damien Maslin!"

Jessamine wouldn't even look at Damien, let alone hold his hand for show, so they just stood there until the peacekeepers ushered them inside.

_District 9._

Kalliope Raptis looked as if she walked straight out of an Ancient Greek movie, with a long white dress and her brown hair braided perfectly. Rumor went that she had Greek ancestors, before the Great War, so that would explain why she looked so utterly Greek, despite the fact that the Great War was like eighty years ago, and her Greek heritage should've been preserved for several generations.

The fields of District 9 were covered with snow and the people were huddled together, waiting for Kalliope to get this over with quickly.

"Well hello everyone, how nice to see all of you again."

Kalliope said this every year, the people didn't even bother with responding, nor was Kalliope waiting for an answer. She giddily walked to the girls' bowl, her deep brown eyes gleaming with happiness as she poked around, looking for that one slip of paper that would decide a whole future for one of the girls in this crowd. Eventually she got the one she wanted and read it quickly and out loud.

"Sophie Collins!"

A beautiful young maiden stepped forward, I say beautiful, because she was, if it were not for the scar that ran down her face, you would not see it from another angle, but from straight forward, it was very clear to see and it was a definite pity to see her getting reaped, she'd already gone through so much, but this would be the worst thing yet. She'd untangled herself from a brown-haired woman and a ginger man, both looking forward as she kissed their hands before leaving. Everyone knew Sophie Collins was Charlotte and Henry Branwell's maid, but they also knew they cared for her as if she was their own daughter. She also played the big sister part for their actual daughter, Virginia Branwell, who was five years old now, way too young for the Reaping.

Kalliope had by now given Sophie a surprise hug and skipped to the boys' bowl, this time much quicker in grabbing a paper.

"Perseus Jackson!"

The crowd gave a collective gasp, Perseus Jackson was more than famous in all the districts. In the Uprising just over a year ago, he'd be one of the main heroes, he'd managed to win the first Uprising, but was smitten when President Snow had lounged a second attack too quick after the first. But still, the almost savior of the world was like a hero, despite being only sixteen back then. Now he was seventeen and had turned into a real man, hardened by the Uprising, but still believing like a child, believing that the Capitol could be overthrown.

He let go of his girlfriend's hand, one of the other heroes of the Uprising, Annabeth Chase, and kissed her shortly, before trudging up to the stage, his sea green eyes betraying nothing as he stood next to Sophie, silently clutching her hand as he lifted their hands up. Perseus, or Percy as he was preferably called, would never leave a girl –or a guy for that matter- standing there alone, his actions were not the only thing that made him a true hero.

"Please give them a very big, big applause, Sophie Collins and Perseus Jackson, your chosen ones for this year!"

As soon as the sign was given, Percy tugged Sophie along inside, away from the cameras and the curious crowd.

_District 10._

Yanni Mikaere wasn't very pretty to look at, his bluish skin was pulled tight over his cheekbones and his hair looked as if he'd been electrocuted, if it hadn't been bright pink. With dainty, little steps he made his way over to the two bowls standing on the stage. He was easy with picking slips of paper, he just grabbed the one that was on top, reading it aloud.

"Zoey Redbird!"

Another fledging, though looks could fool you, looked up. Despite her fledging status, her tattoos had expanded and had been filled in, but like Percy Jackson was famous in his district, she was in hers. Like him, she'd managed to lead her district in the Uprising, and won the first wave of attacks, but the second one came too soon after, an almost identical story to District 9's Uprising. She made her way to the stage, constantly glancing back at an elderly woman in the crowd, until she climbed up to the stage, standing there awkwardly.

"There, there, dear. Let's see who'll join you."

Yanni gave her a look that was meant to be reassuring, but just looked really scary, and grabbed a new slip of paper from the remaining untouched bowl.

"Leo Valdez!"

A Latino boy, who looked like a mischievous Latino elf, looked up. His brown eyes huge as he looked up to the stage, a boy next to him, only a few inches smaller, but more muscled was paralyzed as well. The electric blue eyes of the taller boy seemed to split the crowd like the Red Sea for Leo as he walked through the crowd, to the aisle, to the stage. When standing on the stage, Zoey quickly grabbed his hand, before Yanni could do it, but that wasn't the smartest thing she could've done. For Leo was the only child of Hephaestus with actual control over fire, but he wasn't that controlled yet. And in periods of heightened emotions, he tended to combust in fire, partly at least. Now his hands had caught on fire and Zoey had grabbed straight into the fire, pulling back with a scream. Her hand was blistering and black, looking quite gross.

"Oh dear, oh dear. Well, these are your tributes, Zoey Redbird and Leo Valdez! But let's not get too carried away, we should look after this first, right?"

He motioned for the peacekeepers to take Leo to the Justice building, while he went to a separate wing with Zoey to take care of that hand, before she got on the train.

_District 11._

Dario Rocchi was a dark-skinned, black-haired extremely handsome man, who spoke with a thick accent, though it was unknown where it was from. It wasn't the well-known high pitched Capitol accent that they all knew and hated, but different, District 11 didn't really care either way.

"What a pleasure to see all of you again, well except for two, of course. But let's not talk about that."

He smiled charmingly and awkwardly, taking a step forward to the glass bowl, winking to the crowd before sticking his hand in, waiting a few minutes and grabbing a piece of paper.

"Thalia Grace!"

A beautiful tall girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes looked up, this was her last year, one more year and she'd be Reaping-free forever, but of course, her kind was never the lucky kind. Demigods seemed to have more bad luck than other creatures. The sky rumbled and darkened as she stepped towards the aisle, marching steadily up to the stage, standing there with her electric blue eyes focused on her girlfriend and her best friends. The sky continued to grow darker and thunder kept rumbling high above them, but no lightning was to be seen yet.

Dario grew nervous and quickly stepped to the boys' bowl, grabbing a paper after a few minutes of whisking his hand around.

"Mike Chang!"

A tall Asian boy looked up, actually looking surprised, instead of devastated. He just weaved through the crowd, his motions smooth like a dancer's, which he was. He stood next to Thalia on the stage, following her example by looking at his girlfriend and friends, staring sadly to a future he was sure to never have.

Dario clasped one hand of theirs in one hand of his, holding them high in the air, and just that moment, lightning came down, making Dario, Mike and Thalia look like otherworldly royalty. During the lightning, the peacekeepers came and dragged them inside, glaring angry looks at Thalia.

_District 12._

This wasn't the first time District 12 saw Effie Trinkett march onto the stage in a ridiculous outfit with a ridiculous wig, but this time it was way over the top, because, really, pink? Everything was a various shade of pink, including the make-up, skin and hair, with made her kind of hard to look at.

"Welcome, welcome. The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 1 in the 76th annual Hunger Games."

Effie was one of the few who was still so polite, yet extremely formal with her District. She clicked forward on her heels and rummaged through the girls' bowl, until she was satisfied and snatched a paper out.

"Maia Roberts!"

A group closely huddled girls were now the center of attention, one of them, a pretty girl with brown, braided hair untangled herself from the group, glancing over to a group of guys who looked concerned at her, like a bunch of older brothers looking after their sister. But that's how it was in werewolf packs, they were pretty tight. Effie didn't pay much attention to her, however, and had put her attention on the boys' bowl, snatching a new piece of paper.

"Blaine Anderson!"

A short, black-haired boy looked up, he'd been holding hands with a taller, pale boy, who was now horror-stricken. Like we've seen earlier in District 8, he gave the boy a kiss, and walked onto the stage. Together Blaine and Maia matched most of District Twelve's population, with their darker skin than regular and dark hair they were typical District 12 residents.

"A warm applause for the two tributes of District 12, Maia Roberts and Blaine Anderson!"

Effie applauded enthusiastically before she grabbed their hands and tugged them happily inside the Justice Building.

**A/N, I thought I'd make a list of who belongs to who and age and stuff, in case you haven't read all of the books or something.**

**TMI: Isabelle Lightwood, 16, Shadowhunter. & Alec Lightwood, 18, Shadowhunter. & Simon Lewis, 16, Vampire. & Maia Roberts, 17, Werewolf.**

**TID: James Carstairs, 17, Shadowhunter. & Jessamine Lovelace, 17, Shadowhunter. & Sophie Collins, 18, mundane. & Henry Branwell, 18, Shadowhunter.**

**PJatO: Percy Jackson, 17, demigod. & Clarisse La Rue, 18, demigod. & Nico di Angelo, 15, demigod. & Thalia Grace, 18, demigod.**

**HoO: Leo Valdez, 16, demigod. & Reyna Aquila, 18, demigod. & Frank Zhang, 15, demigod. & Piper McLean, 16, demigod.**

**HoN: Damien Maslin, 17, vampyre fledging. & Zoey Redbird, 17, vampyre fledging. & Heath Luck, 17, human. & Aphrodite LaFond, 18, ex-vampyre fledging/human/prophetess.**

**Glee: Mike Chang, 18, human. & Tina Cohen-Chang, 17, human. & Santana Lopez, 18, human. & Blaine Anderson, 17, human.**


End file.
